The Kitsune and the Usagi
by Blumenkranz
Summary: Foxy x Bonnie MalexMale


~Foxy POV~

Foxy was all alone in his pirate cove, his other mateys was doing their own thing leaving him be. Speaking of mates, he couldn't get one mate out his mind and that matey was bonnie. The boy bunny plagued his mind for ages and he ached to touch him reducing him to masturbating and fantasizing to the bunny. Everything about him drove him crazy his long purple hair, his sweet smile, his clumsiness, his blood-dripped eyes, his cute little body and his little fluffy tail. While thinking of this, foxy grew hard under his pants, he stopped his soon to be inappropriate thoughts to stare at the now present bulge in his pants. He signed heavily before making his way to his curtains, making sure nobody was coming he sat down, unbuttoned his pants and pulled them along with his underwear.

"Ugh this is annoying" thought Foxy

He used his free hand and started stroking himself while imagining bonnie in compromising positions.

"Bon...nie" moaned foxy closing his eyes

~Bonnies POV~

"Where are you going bonnie" said Freddy

"Going to check up on foxy freddy, I'll be back soon"

"Just...be careful ok?" Worryingly said Freddy

Don't get freddy wrong, him and foxy were friends but after "87" the trust dwindled and if bonnie wasn't careful, the past will repeat itself.

"Yes I will freddy I'll call if I need help"

"Wait bonnie not to be nosy but why visit foxy?"

Bonnie stopped in his walk, slightly blushed he was going because he just wanted to see the man fox. But he couldn't tell freddy for fear of getting mad at him.

"Just making sure he's alright he's been down in the dumps lately so I thought that I could cheer him up!" Happily said Bonnie

Freddy just smiled and nodded, bonnie was always the soft one in the group but he was also a dear friend to him.

"Alright buddy be back soon"

"See ya FredFred" Bonnie said whole waving.

"I wonder whats foxy doing" thought bonnie

He slowly made his way to the cove but stopped upon hearing his name. Bonnie blushed from head to toe, foxy was touching himself. And he was moaning out bonnies name!

~Throb~ ~Throb~

"N-no way!" Panicked bonnie holding his hands to cover his crotch. His cock was slowly coming to life. He instead used his apron to cover it but it did little to help.

He looked back over at foxy, he speeded up his jerking and his moans were getting louder and heavier.

Bonnie just closed his eyes and silently waited until foxy was done.

~Foxy POV~

"Bonnie...hmm bonnie! Groaned out foxy, he was imagining bonnie on his knees sucking his cock. He was almost there, just a few more strokes.

"Come on foxy I want your seed in my mouth" the imaginary bonnie in focus head

"You asked for it!"

"Bonnie!" Yelled foxy, slightly arching his back as he came. He looked at the mess he made and tsked annoyingly.

"U-um foxy may i-I come in?" Stammered bonnie

"Shit!" Thought Foxy

"Uh give me a minute lad! Ill be with ye in a moment.

Foxy hastily cleaned up, threw his pants and underwear back on, fixed himself back up and told bonnie he can come in.

"Hey lad I didn't keep ye long did i"? Smiled foxy letting bonnie in his cove.

Bonnie just blushed and walked in covering his front area protectively hoping foxy wouldn't notice.

"Lad is ye alright?"

"I-I'm f-fine foxy" nervously said Bonnie

Foxy didn't buy that for a minute but did observe bonnie more, the boy bunnys face was extremely red almost as red as his eyes, his eyes not looking at foxy but at the ground, and he was desperately clutching his apron.

Foxys golden eyes widened, did bonnie see him masturbating to him? But if he did whys he so shy? Thought Foxy

Foxy then smirked widely, everything clicked together.

"Lad" said foxy moving closer to bonnie

Bonnie noticed this and backed away with each step.

"What's underneath the robe? Show me" seductively said foxy

Bonnie shook his head wildly and held the robe even tighter.

Foxy then had enough and yanked the robe off bonnie.

Bonnie gasped at now being revealed.

~Third Person POV~

Bonnie covered his hands around his crotch close to tears but foxy was too quick, he pinned both bonnies hands with his free hand and wedged his leg between bonnies legs.

"Well well well what have ye here? Were you watching me little bunny?" Foxy whispered bonnie

Bonnie didn't answer, instead he turned his head, this made foxy angry and massage bonnies crotch through his underwear making bonnie yelp

"Answer me" demanded foxy

"Y-yes!" Meekly said Bonnie

"It feels good doesn't it?" Foxy waited too long for this, he was not going to let this opportunity pass so he massaged bonnie more faster.

Bonnie couldn't deny the pleasure and answered foxy with a small yes.

"Do...ye want too?... I won't force ye"

Bonnie looked up at foxy

"W-want to what?

"What lovers do to each other, I love ye but do you love me? Foxy said letting bonnies hands go and settled for rubbing bonnies ears, they were so cute.

Bonnie asked himself that question, that was the reason why he came here in the first place, to confess his feelings!

Foxys eyes reflected loneliness, sadness and...love.

Bonnie rested his hand on foxys cheek and smiled fondly

"I do love you that's why I came here until I...um... saw you" shyly said Bonnie

Foxy grabbed bonnie and pulled him into a hug

"Thank you lad"

"Oh and foxy to answer your question...um we can do...what you suggested" said Bonnie fidgeting his hands together

"Are ye sure lad"

"Yes I am"

"Alright lad...take all your clothes off and lay down"

Bonnie blushed but obeyed

~Sex Scene~

Bonnie now lay naked blushing madly, he looked at foxy taking his clothes off

"He sure has some muscles" thought bonnie

Foxy grabbed bonnies ankles and spread both of them far apart, admiring his puckered hole and his cute little cock.

"Don't look foxy!" Gasped out Bonnie

Foxy just chuckled deeply

Foxy leaned over to kiss bonnie passionately while pinching one of his nipples. Bonnie moaned in his mouth, they broke apart drool hanging from the kiss. Foxy then licked the other nipple while pinching and rubbing the other.

"Ah!...hiii!...foxy! Moaned out bonnie

Foxy just continued licking lower and lower kissing his stomach and lightly licked bonnies cock.

Bonnie tried to muffle his moans but foxy moved his hands away.

"I want to hear you don't hold back"

Bonnie let both his arms fall and just let foxy do what he wished. He never felt sensations like this before but it felt wondrous.

Foxy spreaded bonnies cheeks apart once again exposing his hole. He gave it a long lick making bonnie shriek. He inserted his tongue and his middle finger to stretch bonnie open. Bonnie couldn't contain himself

"Foxy!...Feels!...too!...good! "More!"

Screamed bonnie using his arms to spread his legs more apart.

Foxy continued sticking his tongue in and out bonnies hole inserting two then three fingers in. Feeling that bonnie was properly prepared, he stood up, licked his lips, grasped his own hard cock and rubbed the tip against bonnies entrance.

"Can't any longer lovey I'm putting it in" panted out foxy

Foxy used his free hand to hold against bonnies, he kissed bonnie again and entered inside him causing bonnie to arch his back in pain and pleasure and squeeze foxys hand.

"Ahh! Strained out bonnie

"Ye alright lad?!"

"Yes I'm fine keep going"

Foxy went at a slow pace, restrainting himself not to just pound bonnie.

"F-faster foxy!" Bonnie said the pain dissappearing

Foxy smirked down at bonnie and moved faster trying to find bonnies sweet spot.

He hit at different angles until one particular scream came from bonnie, he hit it again making him scream again.

He hit the spot over and over until bonnie was a moaning and shaking mess.

"Foxy! Oh god! "Stop I'm going to cum soon!"

Foxy folded bonnies legs so he can go in even deeper and more harder.

"Too much too much too much too much I'm Cumming I'm Cumming I'M CUMMING! Yelled bonnie at the top of his lungs

"M-me too" panted foxy

Bonnies eyes rolled back with his tongue sticking out, his cum spilling over their chests and his face.

Foxy came soon after, spilling his seed deep in bonnie and collapsing ontop of him with himself still inside bonnie. Foxy tried to get himself out but bonnie tighten around him and closed his legs, encasing foxy and purred

"Stay inside I want to stay like this"

Foxy smiled and layed back ontop of bonnie, yanking some his curtains off so they can use as blankets, they both kissed once more and drifted off to sleep.

~The Aftermath~

"You too done having fun?" Annoyingly said Freddy

Both of them blushed until bonnie muttered a sorry

"It's fine just next time keep it down"

They all sweatdropped but laughed nonetheless.


End file.
